A Pokemon's Journey
by kojirou8
Summary: From wild to owned by a pokemon trainer, how will this young Abra cope? PG just to be safe, told from an Abra's POV. By the way, the title was changed from Pokemon Journey to the current one because I wanted to.
1. From Freedom to...

This is my first attempt-let me stress that word-at writing a Pokemon fan fic. Please R&R and enjoy.  
  
'One quote' indicates telepathy  
  
these things indicates thoughts  
  
  
  
Cold. It looked like it would be another cold day. Strange. But I wasn't at all surprised. These last few weeks had been like this. Cold and windy. And in the middle of summer, too. Oh well, it wasn't hurting any, and from what I knew, what didn't affect me wasn't worth thinking about. Besides, I was tired.  
  
That was something that confused other pokemon too. 'How could I be asleep and still know what was going on in the world around you?' they would ask. And my reply was always the same, "how can you not?" There were times when I wished that I could just black out but I knew that that was not an option. As an Abra I was small and had to always be alert, especially for humans.  
  
And that reminded me. Today was the day that all of the young humans were going to come out of their nest and start their 'training'. This was something that I didn't understand, and, I thought, perhaps never would. All of the other pokemon in the forest seemed ready for battle, but I wasn't. I just sat by my tree and slept. I was still young and so I needed lots of sleep. In fact, most if not all of my time was spent sleeping.  
  
I thought over to the Ratata family that lived just a few trees away from mine. I could tell that they were nervous. And once again that evaded me. Why be nervous? Quickly I scanned the mother's thoughts. It was because of the humans. There had been other pokemon that had come to our homes with tales of humans. How they captured other pokemon and made them fight. How the pokemon were ripped away from their families because a trainer 'captured' one in something called a 'pokeball'. Hmmm. Well, if they were so worried, why not leave? Or, when the human found them, why not just run away?  
  
Tired of all these questions, I decided to let my thoughts wander. I 'saw' the trees around me, all of the young pokemon being ushered into their nests, and I wondered. What would a human do? I had seen only a couple of humans in my life, but I still remembered them perfectly. But these humans, these 'trainers'…I was curious to see what they looked like. Were they different? Taller? Shorter? These questions on my mind, I sat and waited.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Well, now I had the answers to my questions. The human trainers were different from the humans that I had seen before, but also different from each other. Before I had wondered if they were a different species of humans, like Pidgy and Spearow, human and trainer. But that idea was now gone, and a new one in it's place. Were all humans different?  
  
Of course, that was also a silly question. Of course they were. Everything was, even Abras, but with very minor differences. These trainers, however, looked as if they weren't even of the same species. Some were tall, some short, some had high voices, others low. They even had different colored heads. But they all seemed to be wearing something. I didn't know what, all I knew was that it was strange. And, in contrast with the trainers themselves, were all the same. Now I was really confused! Did the humans want to look the same or didn't they? It made my head hurt, so I stopped thinking about it and concentrated on the more immediate problems.  
  
For that was what the humans had brought with them, a lot of problems. At first it wasn't anything, a few Ratatta shouting. But I didn't pay any attention, for they did that when they were playing. It wasn't until I felt the sharp pain in my back that I realized that something was wrong. I was still asleep, so I scanned with my thoughts behind me. There was a small bird pokemon with a sharp looking beak, and I was surprised to find that it was a Pidgy! I didn't have time to ponder what it was doing attacking me, however, when I heard the human behind it shout something I didn't understand. At once the Pidgy lifted off the ground and flew straight at me.  
  
Panicking, I pictured another spot in the forest in my mind and I was there in an instant. Now I knew what the Ratatta had been yelling about. That Pidgy was fierce, much fiercer than the ones that lived in the forest. And I hadn't recognized him. Where did he come from?  
  
Pondering these questions I settled into a deeper sleep, closing my mind off from the world around me. My head still hurt so I tried not to think about what had happened. It took me awhile, but I finally realized what I should be worried about.  
  
The pokemon who had told us that the trainers would come had said exactly that: trainers! That meant that there was more than one of these things. I quickly re-opened my mind to my surroundings and pictured the top of a tree that I often slept in.  
  
…Nothing happened…  
  
Wondering what went wrong I once again paid for my lack of concentration when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Now I was awake. Getting shakily to my feet, I slowly opened my eyes and saw, for the first time with my own eyes, a human. He was, again, strange and different. He looked shorted than the other ones and had a purple head.  
  
But what really puzzled me were his eyes. They appeared to be glowing a dark purple color that matched his head. None of the other humans had had glowing eyes. He moved his mouth and a sound that I didn't understand- "tackle"-came out.  
  
My senses suddenly screamed warnings to me turning around I saw something that was round coming towards me. It moved so fast-or was I just slow?- that I didn't even have a chance to react before it crashed right into my face. Pain like I had never felt before coursed through my body. I stumbled backward, crying out in pain and panic as I fell to the ground. I saw the sky partially obscured by the trees, and thought, is this what it's like to fall asleep all the way? I don't think I like it…  
  
  
  
Okay, did you like it? Should I continue? Should I add on to the first chapter or just make what happens next the next chapter? Please review, flames accepted-they will be used to cook on the grill. 


	2. I'm...WHAT?

Hi! I'm back! Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here is the next chapter. Oh, and this chapter is a little (lot?) longer than the first.  
  
  
{Brackets} indicate telepathy  
indicate thoughts  
  
  
Black. Everything was so black. It was then that I realized what my problem was. It wasn't that I was seeing everything in black. I just couldn't see anything at all. Consciously registering this seemed to set off an automatic trigger in my brain and suddenly I was thinking again. The thing was, I still couldn't see. So I opened my eyes.  
  
The first thing I noticed was that I was not in the place I had just been. It looked like some sort of cave. A strange cave, but what else can a chamber like that be called? I also noticed I was in a different position. Instead of lying on my back looking at an open sky, I was on my stomach, hands at my side, lying on some sort of elevated platform. This platform, I noticed, was soft.  
  
I turned over and sat up, repositioning my body so that I had a better view of my surroundings, my legs dangling off the platform. In front of me was an assortment of three large flat shiny rocks held together with four longer round rocks, also shiny. On the large flat rocks there were a lot of thin, sharp objects that looked like they would seriously hurt if I touched them. Shuddering, I looked a different direction.  
  
Directly to my right, the way I had been facing earlier, there was a sort of invisible shield, not unlike a pokemon's reflect, that separated me from the outside world. It looked weak, though, and I would be able to teleport through it anyway.  
  
To my left there was nothing but a white cave wall with an opening in it. Looking through the hole I saw a long corridor with lots of other holes on the left and right sides. Looking behind me I saw another elevated platform like the one I was on. I knew that they were elevated, but not how high they actually were. Looking down I was surprised to see that they were at least twice as tall as me, at least that wide, and about four times longer than I was tall.  
  
I thought. After searching for awhile I decided it was time to go. I focused on the tree that I had made my home. In the very middle of the forest, I saw, in my mind, every branch, leaf, and knot. I chose a nice big branch to sit on, making sure that it was sturdy AND high off the ground. I was ready to go and in just a moment…  
  
WHAM! The dizziness hit me like a tornado, nearly knocking me off of the platform. If I had fallen I could have really hurt myself. As it was I wretched on the spot, falling heavily on my side.  
  
I lay there for what seemed like forever, my breathing fast and heavy. After a while I could feel my body relaxing and my breathing slowed. Finally I recovered the strength to sit up. It was then that I realized that my power was being sapped. I thought, But there was a reason that I hadn't noticed it, for it was so minute that I almost missed it. I closed my eyes, concentrating on feeling where the power was going. I found it. Opening my eyes, I found on my right wrist, a sort of bracelet, shine also and made out of the same kind of rock that the sharp things were on. However, it was round and a lot smaller so it fit tightly to my wrist.  
  
I Decided that I didn't like the dizzy feeling, but I still needed to get out of there. I sure wasn't going to try teleporting again. So I thought I'd try to get through the strange reflect. I began concentrating, ready to blow it out with my mind. But as I got ready to unleash the attack I started to get dizzy again. Quickly I stopped. I sat there pondering when it hit me. This little bracelet that I was wearing wasn't just stopping me from teleporting, but also from attacking with thoughts. Then, as I got dizzy trying to lift ine of the pointy objects from the shiny rock, I realized that it pretty much stopped me from THINKING.  
  
Realizing that the only way out of the strange chamber was to walk through the square hole in the wall, I began to climb down the platform, not realizing I was not paying attention to my surroundings. I was just about at the ground when…  
  
"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!"  
  
The shout came from no more than two feet behind me and it startled me so much that I let go of the platform and fell hard on my tail, causing a wave of pain through my lower body. I silently cursed the thing on my wrist, that it was blocking ALL of my senses.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need help getting up?" Frantically I searched for the source of the voice. When I turned around I saw, directly behind me, a huge monster! Or at least, that's what I thought it was at first. It reached a hand down to me and, after careful consideration, I reached up and took it.  
  
Once it pulled me to my feet I realized that it wasn't all that scary after all. It turned out that when I was standing it was only one and a half times my height. It looked like a giant rubbery egg with a real egg in a pouch on it's belly. It was pink, wearing something on it's head, and it had a very worried expression on it's face.  
  
"Are you okay?" it repeated.  
  
"Yes," I replied, "I am fine."  
  
"Good." For a few moments we just stood there and stared at each other. Then, getting nervous in the silence I asked it what it was.  
  
"I am a Chansey." It said in a high voice. "And you must be…an Abra!"  
  
"That I am."  
  
"That's what I thought. It's important to know what kind of pokemon your patient is, and since you're my patient, I know! Plus your trainer said that when he brought me in.  
  
Questions exploded in my head. Patient? And YOUR patient? But that last part caught me off guard the most.  
  
"My trainer?" I asked. "I apologize, but I do not own a 'trainer'."  
  
Now it was the Chansey's turn to look confused. After a few seconds, though, she began to laugh.  
  
"I always heard that Abras were literal. I didn't mean the trainer that you own, because you probably don't own one. I meant the trainer that owns you."  
  
The confused look, once again traded faces. "What?" I said, a little indignant. "I am not owned by anyone or anything."  
  
It was as if the confused look was a disease that kept passing from pokemon to pokemon. I had apparently just passed it on to the Chansey. It put the back of its hand on my forehead. This confused me even more. Finally the Chansey turned once again to the hole and called out, "NURSE JOY!"  
  
For a few seconds we just stood there, me looking confused and the Chansey looking perplexed. Finally I decided to ask. "Excuse me, but what is a Nurse Joy?" Normally I would have just read her mind, but with the bracelet on I was unable. I figured it would just make me dizzy again if I tried.  
  
Luckily I didn't have to wait too long. Almost as soon as I said it a figure appeared in the opening. I gasped. It was another human! Vividly I recalled the last few times I had seen humans. My back started to ache at the very thought. Quickly I backed against the wall. The Chansey and the Nurse Joy exchanged worried looks.  
  
The Nurse Joy then said something that I didn't understand.  
  
"She asked you if you were okay," the Chansey translated when I didn't move or respond. I looked a little uncertainly at the towering Nurse Joy. She was at least five times my height.  
  
"Don't worry, she's here to help." Said the Chansey. The Nurse Joy began moving towards me. I tried to back up again but I ran into the wall. Thankfully, the Nurse Joy stopped.  
  
"Hi Nurse Joy! How's Abra doing?" Even though I didn't understand a word, my eyes snapped to the door. I thought. I froze, hardly daring to breathe. This was the same human I had seen in the woods…the one with the purple eyes! Panicking, I once again tried to teleport back to my home. And, once again, I got so dizzy that I toppled over. This time, though, I was on the hard ground and I hit my head pretty hard. So hard, in fact, that I began to see stars. This was bad, even I knew that. Almost at once I felt hands press against my back and, panicking once again, I tried to teleport home. The dizziness intensified tenfold and I slipped into darkness. Once again, I had had too much…  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"They made it to strong."  
  
"Who cares? It worked, didn't it?"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to knock him out."  
  
"Yeah, well, these things happen."  
  
"Why don't you go now? Let me be here alone with him when he wakes up."  
  
"Okay, I'll go back to the cabin, shall I?"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Voices…  
  
{Abra! Abra, wake up!}  
  
Who?  
  
{Abra! Get up!}  
  
Why? What's the point?  
  
{Abra! Wake up, please!}  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes slowly. They widened rapidly, however, when the first thing I saw was the same human looking over me with an expression of…what, worry?…on his face. I almost panicked again, but I held myself in check. I think that he could tell I was scared, though, for he suddenly leaned closer to me. The opposite direction I wanted him to move in.  
  
{Abra, are you all right?} That caught my attention. I sat up quickly, ignoring the light pain in the side of my head. I still was not completely awake.  
  
"I understood you!"  
  
{Yes, I was talking to you.}  
  
"But usually I don't understand humans."  
  
{Yes, I've noticed.}  
  
"But how? How did you do that? Why did I understand you?" A puzzled expression appeared on his face, but soon he laughed. Then the answer hit me like the wave of dizziness had before. It was so obvious.  
  
"Telepathy," he said. Now I was confused. He had gone from speaking without moving his mouth to doing it while moving his mouth, even though he must know I didn't understand him. I had just said do after all. But I decided to try out the word anyway.  
  
"Te..le..pa..thy." I tried. It sounded so strange. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Talking with your mind," he said. Now I really was confused. He was still telling me things out loud. Why couldn't he just talk to me the way he had before, without moving his mouth? When I didn't say anything he sighed.  
  
{I guess I'll have to do it this way, then.}  
  
"That! How did you do that?" Wait. Oh. Duh. Now that I was awake, the answer seemed very obvious. "Never mind."  
  
{Ha ha! Now do you get it?}  
  
"If by 'get it' you mean understand," I replied, "then yes, I do."  
  
{Well, that's good,} he said, or thought, {and so now I guess you can answer me.}  
  
"Answer you? What was the question?"  
  
{Are you all right? }  
  
I got shakily to my feet, using the wall behind me for support. I looked around and saw that I was in the same place that I was before, on the hard ground. And the Chansey and the Nurse Joy weren't there. I thought about all that had happened to me for the past…how long was it? One day? Two days, since I had fallen in the forest and awoken on the platform? There was no way to tell, and that's what I didn't like. I thought about the bracelet on my wrist. I thought about getting hit in the head, back, and falling more than once, and based on these and the fact that I was still here, I had my answer.  
  
"No," I said firmly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What?"  
  
{Sorry,} he said, {what's wrong?} Again I thought about all that had happened to me, but then thought that he couldn't, or perhaps wouldn't, help me with any of my problems. After all, I still did not know how I had gotten in the strange cave. For all I knew, he was the one who brought me there. Oh well, that was something about which I could do nothing, and so I stopped thinking about it. I also didn't think he'd understand the fact that I couldn't tell how long I had been unconscious.  
  
After eliminating all other possibilities, I realized that there was only one left. I slowly raised my right hand to show the human the bracelet. He simply stared at it with a puzzled expression on his face. Then the answer seemed to slowly dawn on him.  
  
{Oh! The psychic inhibitor?}  
  
{What is a 'psychic inhibitor'? I already know what it does. It stops me from thinking.}  
  
{Here.} He lifted his own hand to my still outstretched wrist. I thought about backing away, but I realized that that probably wouldn't get me anywhere, so I remained where I was. He then did something with the bracelet that I couldn't see, and there was a quiet 'click'. At once I felt the pressure lessen, then disappear. Astounded, I looked at my now free wrist. All at once I felt alive again. I closed my eyes and nearly jumped for joy. I could still see!  
  
The first thing I did was picturing my tree home in the forest. However, just as I was about to teleport, another thought hit me. This strange human had helped me and, aside from the fact that I owed him my gratitude, I still had a question or two.  
  
{Thank you,} I practically shouted, still excited that I could once again use my psychic powers.  
  
{You're welcome.}  
  
{I have a question.}  
  
{Shoot.}  
  
At first I was confused. Shoot? But I decided that it must have been an affirmation for me to ask my question.  
  
{The Chansey told me something that disturbs me greatly. She said that I had a…trainer. Since I'm pretty sure that I don't own a 'trainer', could you tell me what she meant?}  
  
{Well,} said the human, a little uncomfortably I noticed, {would you like to come home with me? I can explain what she meant when we get there.}  
  
I thought about that for a moment. I had a home, after all. But again, I reminded myself that this strange human had helped me. And I also wanted to see what a human nest might look like. {Sure.}  
  
{Good.}  
  
{And I have another question that has been bothering me ever since I saw you. Again. When I first saw you in the woods your eyes were the same color, purple, as your head…}  
  
{Hair.}  
  
{What?}  
  
{Never mind. Go on.}  
  
{Anyway, I was wondering why they changed color.} For it's true, they had. Instead of the purple that they were before they were blue. The same color blue as the sky.  
  
To my surprise, the human laughed yet again. {I was using my psychic powers to make sure that you didn't teleport.}  
  
{Humans have psychic powers too?}  
  
{Well, yes. Some, anyway.} Interesting. But why would some humans have psychic powers while others did not? What could they use them for…  
  
It was then that the full force of what he had said hit me. {You WHAT?!} I screamed. The outburst seemed to have startled him, for he grabbed his head as soon as I yelled. He recovered quickly, though.  
  
{Abras, well, wild ones, have a habit of teleporting away from battle. Then you can't catch them,} he explained matter-of-factly, almost cool. I however was anything but cool.  
  
{What are you saying?} I asked. Then the Chansey's words came back to me, 'I didn't mean the trainer that you own, because you probably don't own one. I meant the trainer that owns you'. Suddenly it all clicked. What the pokemon in the forest had said about being 'captured'. About what the Chansey had said. And about what this human had said, just now. {Are you saying that you OWN ME?}  
  
{Well, yes.}  
  
At those last two words my world seemed to shatter. This human owned me? I am not owned by anyone or anything, I thought.   
  
{No, I'm not,} said the human. Then, in a more concerned voice, he asked, {Why are you so upset?}  
  
Concerned voice? No. Not concerned. This human was anything but concerned. He was dangerous. I had to get away from him. Once again I tried to go home, and, for the fourth time, it failed. But the bracelet was gone, wasn't it? Then it dawned on me. If the human could block my powers before, why couldn't he do it again? I tried again and again, more and more desperately. And each time, it failed.  
  
{Abra! Stop!}  
  
{Stop? Why should I listen to you?}  
  
{Because I'm your master, that's why!}  
  
{No. No master. I don't have a master. No master has me. Nothing has me.} I turned on him, ready to use my psychic powers to render him unconscious. I knew it probably wouldn't help. He could most likely still use his powers when he was asleep, to. But still, if I didn't try I would never know. I focused all the energy that I could into one single blast and, with all the power my mind could muster, hurled it at the human. A blast that strong could have knocked out almost any pokemon I knew.  
It backfired and hit me full force. I Felt my body immediately crumple as the wave of psychic energy slammed into me. I lost my balance and fell to the ground once again. Than everything went black…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi! Did you like the second chapter as much as the first? I hope so, but either way, please tell me what you thought. I probably am going to continue. Oh, and for those of you who want to, helpful advice would be welcomed! Bear in mind that, while I'll read it, that doesn't mean that I will use it but, then again, you never know. 


	3. Fuzzy Fireball

Hi! I am, once again, back. Here is part three.  
  
{Brackets} indicate telepathy These things indicate thoughts  
  
Pain. I felt as though a Geodude had pounded my head over and over again, forcing me into unconsciousness. However, I had only seen a few Geodudes in my life and they didn't seem to want to hurt me, though maybe that was because I was up in a tree looking down on them. Deciding that the Geodude theory probably wasn't the right one, I tried to remember what had really happened.  
  
I remembered a human. That was a start. A human with purple eyes. No, blue eyes. When I saw them before they were blue. I remembered that he had purple 'hair' and that he had psychic powers.  
  
But I also remembered the words. What he said to me hung in my mind like a.well, I really didn't have anything to compare it to. Nothing had ever hit me as hard as that. I remember the last thing that he said to me. Because I'm your master! What did he think I was, some kind of puppet? Did he think that he could control me? Apparently, what other definition of master was there?  
  
I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by the uncomfortable feeling on my face. It was very warm and very wet. I realized that I still had the bracelet on my wrist, so I opened my eyes. In front of me was what looked to me like a large ball of fire with a tongue. Well, that was my first impression.  
  
"Hey! It's awake!"  
  
"It?" I asked. Then I decided that it was talking about me and I asked it another question. "What are you?"  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am an Abra. What are you?"  
  
"Asked you first!"  
  
"But I just answered you."  
  
"Oh. Okay. So what are you?"  
  
"I am an Abra."  
  
"Oh. Okay!"  
  
"So, what are you?"  
  
"Happy!" Suddenly he licked my face. Now I knew what that feeling was.  
  
{Heh heh, I see you've met Flare. How do you like him?} The voice in my head startled me so much that I almost tried to teleport away again.  
  
.Almost, but not quite.  
  
{You're back. What do you want?} I asked turning my head towards the human.  
  
He shrugged. {Dunno. Just wanted to see if you were awake.} He walked over to me and sat on the ground, cross-legged. {Well, I guess you are, so how are you doing?}  
  
{How am I doing what?}  
  
{Fine. How are you feeling?}  
  
{Why should I answer you?}  
  
{It's polite.}  
  
{Ha! You're teaching me courtesy?}  
  
{I guess you're still upset about the master thing, huh?}  
  
"What master thing?"  
  
{You're letting him listen?} I was so angry, but this time I didn't try to teleport away.  
  
{Sure. Why not?}  
  
{What is he?}  
  
{A Growlithe.} Ahh. The human leaned over and picked up the slobbering dog and sat him in his lap and began petting him on his head. There was a long, awkward silence. Then, deciding that I had to be polite, I decided to say thank you for telling me what the Growlithe was.  
  
{You're welcome. And I'm sorry if I startled you with the master thing.} As he said this I looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
{It's obvious that you have complete control over me. So what do you want me to do?}  
  
{Well, for the moment, whatever.}  
  
{Really?}  
  
{Well, hold on.} He reached his hands into something that he was wearing and produced a bottle of some sort.  
  
{What is that?}  
  
{It's a potion.} Then, before I could ask, {It heals Pokemon after they have been in battle or hurt them selves.} He did something with the front of the bottle and pointed it at me. {Here, turn around for a minute.} I did as he asked, figuring that I couldn't really disobey anyway. Suddenly I felt a stinging on the back of my neck.  
  
"OW!"  
  
{Sorry! It'll stop in a minute.} And to my complete surprise, it did. I also noticed that my head stopped hurting. Slowly I turned back towards him, one hand on the back of my head.  
  
{Thank you,} I said again.  
  
{Oh, you're welcome.} he said, putting the bottle away. {Now, are you hungry?}  
  
{Yes.}  
  
{Great! I'll get us something to eat.} He stood up and the Growlithe, or Flare, gave a little yelp as he fell off his lap. {Oops! Sorry Flare.}  
  
"It's okay!" Said Flare. Then he seemed to see something else and ran off in that direction, barking madly.  
  
I was just wondering about the Pokemon's sanity when I felt myself lifted off the ground. It was my turn to give a little yelp.  
  
{Sorry again.} said the human.  
  
{Ay! What are you doing?} I demanded. {Would you please put me down?}  
  
{Why? Do you think I'm going to drop you? I'm just going to put on the counter while I get us something to eat.}  
  
{Counter?}  
  
{Hold on.} Actually, I thought, it wasn't all that bad. It was quite comforting, actually. And his grip was firm enough that I actually wasn't too worried about him dropping me, though I was pretty high off the floor. But even as I thought these thoughts I felt him put me down again. This time, though, I noticed that I was up considerably higher than before. He let go of me and went over to a big white thing and appeared to open it. He had his head buried in the opening when he said, {by the way, my name is Kyle.}  
  
{Kyle?}  
  
{Yeah. What's your name?}  
  
{Abra.}  
  
{Right. Well, here,} he withdrew his head from the opening, {try this.}  
  
{What is that?} I asked, pointing to the large white box.  
  
{This? It's a refrigerator.}  
  
{What's it for?}  
  
{It keeps things cold. Are you going to try this or not?}  
  
{Oh. What is it?} I asked as I took the whatever-it-was from Kyle.  
  
{It's food. Food for Pokemon. You should like it.} I held it up to my face and sniffed it. It seemed okay, so I took a bite out of it. Kyle was right. It was good! I took a few more bites and soon it was gone. Kyle was smiling down at me. As high as I was, he was still looking down on me. {Like it?}  
  
{Yes. Ummm.do you have any more?} Kyle laughed and handed me another one. I began eating this one to, and fast!  
  
{Hey. Don't eat to fast or you'll choke.} Kyle looked at me for a few more moments then put two more pieces of the food on the 'counter' in front of me. {You know, this telepathy thing is getting sort of annoying. Do you think you'd like to learn English?}  
  
By now there was only one piece of food left and it was disappearing very fast. {What is English?}  
  
{It's what we humans speak. It's what I was speaking when you asked me earlier what I was saying.}  
  
{Oh. That would be okay, I guess.}  
  
{Good. Umm, the easiest way to do it would be for you to read my mind.}  
  
{Read your mind? Oh, I see,} I said, {because you already know it.}  
  
{Yes. Here, would you hold out your wrist again?} I did as he asked, extending my left arm towards him. Again he did something with his hands that I couldn't see and he soon had it off. Kyle set the bracelet down on the counter and then turned to me. {All right, now all you have to do is look into my mind and get what you want. You shouldn't have any problems, as I won't let you see much else, okay?}  
  
I did. I closed my eyes and reached out to find Kyle's mind. 


End file.
